Tremorton
by pooky1402
Summary: It's the year 2017...
1. Prologue

**Tremorton: Prologue**

_Warning: This story contains racism, reverse- racism, conservative views, republican views, FOX News type views, Current U.S president bashing, ETC.! I'm saying this in advance so that you don't start reading this and write a nasty reply about how you were offended and all that! _-.- _Probably will still get that kind of reply though if I get any at all..._

It's the year 2017. Four years after the current president came into office, he had the polls rigged in his favor through illegal bribery and manipulation of government supported voting services such as A.C.O.R.N in his favor. Remaining in presidential office for an additional four years, he declared the economy too dependent on him to resign and through U.S military take over, he used them to his advantage and threatened anyone who tried to rise against him. So in the voting polls, obviously, he was the only candidate for the office seat. During his second reign in office, even with the current body X- ray scanning system and airport security thorough pat-down, he declared that entering country was too dangerous since he was working to better the economy and needed not anyone to possibly "Ruin the BETTER change." Shortly after such deceleration, he decided that exiting the country was also too much, and began deconstruction of airports and other out of country transportation, except for military purposes.

The newly installed "Red Light Eyes" had been established for catching those breaking the law at busy intersections. That came to not be enough security. At the end of his fourth year in his first term, he secretly began paying certain car companies, such as Honda and Toyota, with substantial increase in pay with government money to build these newly titled "Safety Eyes" into there 2013 models, for anything except for government employees.

The safety eyes only led to people learning how to disarm the little buggers which the president allowed at first. The number of those who actually found out that there were "Safety Eyes" in there vehicles, were so little that not even 2% disarmed them. People began using other weapons on there cars to get rid of them, but when someone shot the device with a 12 gauge shot gun, it had gone too far. The president heard quickly of the small up rise in gunned "Safety Eyes," and he stepped in to stop such. It was officially declared that weapons were too dangerous, so he announced that all weaponry was dangerous and had the selling, production, manufacturing, and finally, the use or owning of guns, except for military or government purposes, to become obsolete.

The president was "still good," "still wonderful," and "still wanted his people to remain safe,"(yeah right!) so performing this was going to take gobs of military money, and a large amount of extra time. He worked with military and the most well educated scientist of all sides of the spectrum, he worked with them with substantial amount of pay, he was able to get even the most moral people to remain quiet about "The Greatest Change Project." At this point, those who opposed and threatened to leak out the information, such as Christians and other religious figures, were immediately kicked out of the project and were ridiculed by paid news media to make sure this individual was known as a liar and just wanted to make the president look bad because he didn't agree with his opinion.

At about the year 2015, during the president's second term in office, he finally announced the big news. He forced every news station, and in fact every TV station, to broadcast his announcement of the first ever "Safety Bots." simple in design, and there only purpose? Just to provide safety. Many assorted colors and they just stayed in the living room for convenience to come out whenever an emergency came about. It was a wonderful idea, house fires decreased, thievery decreased to almost nothing, and the use of weapons was almost unheard of except by military or by the "Safety Bots" use. The Safety Bots were greeted with naive and open arms by the the truck load. Most everyone loved the idea of the bots and were ecstatic to get one in there home. But there were some that didn't like the idea, those were the ones the president knew he didn't need to change the opinions of, at least not anymore. He was right. By the year 2017, about the time that his second term was up and that by constitution he was supposed to resign, that's when it happened.

The "Safety Bots" were supposed to reduce to neutral power and deactivate. The president had announced that for the convenience of the next president to come in, he could get rid of the Safety Bots if wanted. That is what the president declared. It was his master plan. But that is what he wanted them to think. By the end of the year, the opposing team which were the "Conservatives" at that time, the president eventually began to make it known, that that race of people were known as the "Opposers." The "Opposers" finally had enough, and when they tried to fight back, it was too late. The robots opposed and began to take over themselves. The president was at the top of them, telling them he was there leader and they needed to listen to him to stay on top.

Well, now it's into the year 2017, it's been 10 years of the same president. The robots and the present remain at mutual ground though everyone knows, it won't be long before the robots find out that they don't need a leader.

There is one scientist though, smarter and believed in a creator. She Knew that these Safety Bots were going to turn on the human population. She was one of the one that tried to leak out the information, but she just couldn't convince the mass of brain washed people otherwise. But alas, she wasn't giving up so easily. Through previous years of experimentation, she went through several mishaps trying to design the right one. Trying to design the right "Opposer." The final design, known as XJ9, looked much like that of the design that they had created for the design of _there_ "Safety Bots." But... she designed this one with a good conscious, kindness in it's heart and the desire to make sure the human race stayed alive. But will this one robots entire existence be in time to save the race?

_Some of you were probably thinking... when will MLAATR part kick in? Yes, this is just the prologue. I actually made this piece for computer class, I made a movie poster which I will be posting on DA soon, entitled Tremorton and basically, I just tried to make it look like a robot take over fake movie poster type deal... and I turned it into a mini project that I plan to only write about 3 more chappies for. Yeah, nerdy I know! Also, there is a lot of this to be true, red light eyes? maybe not the right title but still there... airport security? yep! Would love feedback or appropriate responses to this! Will try to post on my other story some time next week. ~Pooky1402_


	2. Step 1

Tremorton Chapter 1- Step One

The robot sat idly in her chair. She was staring placidly at the chalk board ahead, the teacher at the front, steadily preaching on about the topic of the day, what was it today... World War Three? Oh wait it didn't matter any longer... all the messages taught generally the same brainwashing idea, just different tactics getting across the students, and different overpriced text books to teach the constant repetitive information. The topic always centered around the "wonderful president" and mostly now a days, the project he was perfecting on, mostly with the robots that had been circulating about for the past years. She herself was of the newest models, XJ9 they were called, but the previous XJ's were declared useless and disposed of, obsolete, and were no longer allowed to be talked about or discussed. It was unheard of and the conspiracy was that if you were caught, the penalty was very harsh. She glanced down at her watch and the small maroon tinted rectangle that was embedded into her metal armor began a series of clicks and flashes, the sign that is was departure time.

She gave a silent nod to the teacher, who with a slightly confused look, nodded back and allowed the Safety Bot XJ9 permission to leave the classroom. Her back almost slammed against the wall as she edged her way down the hall of the large public school. She had already used up the mandatory "Break of the Day" for the Safety Bots, earlier when she had mistakenly taken her rectangular maroon light in her arm, from before, as an emergency but when out in the hall to check further into the specifications of the emergency, she was mistaken about the blinking flashes so she quickly headed back to the class. But with this setback, she just had to remain cool, collected and not the least looking to be suspicious. She checked in all directions as she approached a synthetic, "environmentally friendly," cedar wood door. Seeing as she was the only soul around, she quickly transformed her finger tips into paper clips and worked with the lock intertwined with the door handle. Within seconds, the * clink * of the brass lock finally gave way, and slipping inside, already knowing that the next couple minutes were a life or death crucial situation, she had only so much time. Not before long, security was going to kick in when it was realized that it was not only a robot who was _breaking_ in, but one that had already taken one too many breaks for the day.

Her pigtails turned into a small blue tooth set for communication purposes with her designer. XJ9 was at the back of the room in only a few steps, the room,... remained the storage facility even after all the major renovations to the school, even a fully functional janitor closet had been built in to place not that far down the hall, but this room really had no other purpose so it was labeled as a "Backup Janitorial Room" until further notice. She webbed past the old cleaning supplies collecting dust along the shelves she had surrounding her, and coating her in a thin hazy dust cloud. She tried to clear it away from her eyes sight, but with one flick of the wrist, she sent the other dust accumulating on the shelf, to spray into the air. Being a robot, there was really no affect on her but it was still annoying!

Finally she just settled on dealing with the accumulated dirt and continued with her urgent mission. First things first... her hand grew close to the wall and feeling along the wall, she stopped at one particular spot about waist high and the drill she formed from her hand, drilled a small hole into that spot. She retracted the drill and transformed her hand into a small circular cup with plugs and surgical wires which she placed into the hole.

She was in! Like a mosquito, first level: infiltrate the system. She knew her minutes were becoming limited before someone identified the security breach and shortly after, that it was being done from the east wing janitorial closet. She chose this closet because it remained one the only ones with mother board access but because she may get lucky with the fact that just down the way was the larger janitor closet and security may slither through that one before realizing that she may be in this one. Hardly anyone knows of the secret entrance into the mother board in this closet.

Done! The potion was finally completed and now was when the real time was going to start counting down. She very carefully matched up the wires and other various electrical circuitry into the motherboard's frame, and from there quickly released the potioned Nano bots. These Nano bots had been enhanced with special components that had never been dealt with before, temporary delay. A mixture that works with the Nano bots that temporarily stuns the the system into a state of shock, that way it allows more time for more work to be done. Only temporary, the range of stun time is unknown as it was XJ9's designer first time trying it out.

Now with Level Two: infecting the system. She had to ensure that the Nano bots had made it in and were accomplishing there task. The robot reached up with her free hand and clicked a small series of buttons on her blue tooth looking call devise. A fuzzy noise came about at first and then small ringing could be heard. On the other line there was a, "Hello?"

"Yes, XJ9 reporting" The robot responded. Very mechanical sounding, all of these robots sounded close to this.

"Oh lovely, good news I'm proposing... have you managed the first step and finished?" The other end of the line asked quite interested. Was it all really working according to plan like she'd hoped?

"Security has been infiltrated and has been installed with the Nano bot mixture, waiting for response from the system but there seems to be no alert of alarm or concern from the system yet." the robot spoke. Very mechanical and hollow, the problem with these new robots, they still had one component missing from them that would separate them from human beings in the biggest way possible for all human kind: A soul. A soul to decipher right from wrong, morals, but that isn't what the president made these special creatures for. These "Safety Bots" were for... safety and keeping the good of the peoples interest at heart at all time. For help in stem cell research, help in surgery when humans just couldn't manage such small work, these bots could transform there arms to aid in such hard work. At least, that is what the president told the people to comfort them... to trick them.

An old broom falling from the adjacent wall from the robot, instantly broke the robot from her focused state. Her eyes darted around the room, identifying each of the pieces of cleaning items in there. "Show your self..." She spoke, she couldn't identify anything but she knew that that broom had to have been knocked off the wall, on purpose or on accident, was unknown yet. Something of an emotion between fear and concern crept into the back of her mind. Something she wasn't used to know how to feel and something that she was about ready to eliminate completely.

"Or I'll have to use force... unpleasant force..." She almost growled but still managed to keep her tone at bay with the very mechanical sound vibrating form her trachea. She noticed it. There was a somewhat fuzzy blur off to her right that didn't allow her access to identify what it was that was over there. Her face turned to an almost angry smug look, "Allow access to the identification of your self or I will use force!" She repeated, still keeping it low, if some one heard and tapped into the mother board, they actually could destroy her without the proper time for the Nano bots to infiltrate.

The figure moved away from the blur a little. A shoe protruded from the bottom of the blur. Her eyes caught sight of it, and she went on to identifying. Her screen filled with identifications of the shoe, material, company name, shoe's history. It was fake. The shoe was fake. She grew very unpleasant with this update. "Remove the fake shoe and show your real self immediately. This is your last warning." She officially announced. The shoe was thrown across the way. She instantly shot her free hand to catch it before it hit the wall and created much too much noise. She set the shoe down and retracted her arm. "I will have to talk with you in just a little while designer" She whispered into the talking piece. Unlike the other robots, she had stretchable appendages, not just transforming ones. Not very stretchy, she still had a few kinks to work out of the design.

She turned back around, allowing the individual time to come out. After a few moments, she figured she was just going to have to drag them out, so she turned back to her job and decided to finish. She withdrew her hand from the hole in the wall, and instantly her internal clock ticked again, and she was now forming the last potion for the machine, the second one. The infectious Nano bots more primitive in this potion.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked behind her. She whipped around to be met with the voice from the person at the other end of the room. The emotion on there face read confusion.

"W-what are you inquiring about...?" XJ9 tried to remain calm as she proceeded to cover over the hole in the wall the best that she could. What if they had already seen the break- in into the mother board? She was about to get into some serious trouble...

_Woot! Really loved this chappie! The ending was rough... wasn't sure where to end it... ef! 030 Yes, The description does get a bit much.. I apologize.. I am trying new techniques... O-o! I can't stand that that my story ended up one right after another.. Anyways All characters (c) Nick ~Pooky1402  
_


	3. Oops

Tremorton Chapter 2

XJ9 remained calm, and blocked the sight of the hole in the wall. Then she could feel her eyes grow a little in slight realization. "How much time have you had access to this room until I was here...?" She asked. She could feel herself stumbling over her words. She had checked the hallways! She had! There was no one there when she had made access to the mother board!

"... You don't seem like those other ones... that's for sure..." He finally spoke. His eyes squinted when he looked at her, through the darkness enveloping the room.

"I am referenced by the name of XJ9... no other names are registered for any other robot, other than older models" XJ9 spoke quickly. What was she going to do? If he had seen her hacking into the mother board, her cover would be blown ten times as fast! A hundred! One little mouth of a leak out and the entire school would know she was there!

"Hmmm..." The male spoke. His voice almost sounded hesitant. What if this DID turn out to be just another one of the other bots, just performing mandatory cleaning or something? What if this XJ9 model was just cleaning up the old janitor closet, maybe they _had_ found a purpose for this room, and if so... he would get in so much trouble for being there! Then an idea popped up in his head. A realization that he hoped would at least buy him time to think up something or to prove his original point. "Yes... but you didn't shoot me just then... with that fake shoe sticking out... most other robots would have attacked immediately" The male spoke back.

"Yes... but I had to even ensure that you were even a danger..." XJ9 responded, though a little less robotic-ally professional than she would have liked. A small click broke the unnerving silence. _50% done _it read aloud in a most systematic sound. XJ9's eyes grew large at this. "Uh" She looked down at the square flashing some different colors and what not, before looking back up at Tuck, the first lie coming to her was what she decided with "... mandatory cleaning... but you still have no reason for why you even entered this room..." She spoke, leveling out her voice. They had started to get louder with the debating so she took hold of the conversation by lowering her voice.

It was silent for a moment. Then the male started laughing. Good naturdely. He broke the silence with a good hearted chuckle. The silence that needed to be interrupted. It calmed the nervous tension and uneasiness and this outburst broke a news flash to them both at the same time, that they were on the same side, with only slightly differing opinions, and that there fumbling excuses trying to cover up for each others mishaps were unnecessary and quite silly.

XJ9 found herself smiling, something she hadn't done in quite some time. She felt what she assumed to be a chuckle, but it never made it past her trachea.

He suddenly stumbled a little with his footing... This allowed time, out of the cloud of smog, to be soaked in with the small overhead lamp with light, almost immediately, scanning could take place by the robot to identify this individual, but for some reason, she didn't, she honestly wanted to get his name from... him.

The person finally calmed some from there laugh. "Well, if you haven't already figured out my name from your scanner mic-thingers, I'm Tuck." He responded with a big smile. Instead of scanning him, she identified, with her own eyes, that he had white hair and was about waist high to her.

"XJ9" She responded a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Do you robots not have like... individual names or what not? Something to stand each of you apart?" Tuck asked curiously.

Xj9 shook her head solemnly. "No, the robots pretty much "woke up" each identifying themselves as such. Nothing unique about us- well _them_ anyways. I of course – _99% done, begin readying of infecting process_!" A voice coming from her pigtails interrupted her. "Oh yeah! My job! Wait a second! What are you doing outside of class?" she interrogated.

Tuck laughed at this. He flicked away a tear that didn't even come to his eye. "That's a good one..." he replied sarcastically.

The robot's slightly confused face led him to continue. "Along with this hair, _that is fake,_ so is the _security_," Which he stopped momentarily to quote security, " My "Safety Sot" doesn't even know me and my class are gone..." He shrugged his shoulders.

A Safety Bot that doesn't even know there kids are gone? The two spent the next couple minutes exchanging facts and such. The robot was actually quite intrigued by the news. Her designer never left the house so there were certain "Human Rules" that never applied to her, since no one ever saw her breaking them. One instance, in order for the president to try and show equality among the races, was a certain choice of clothing.

"They make us wear these awful black uniforms.. which totally doesn't go with my skin color." Tuck explained. XJ9 actually smirked at the last part. XJ9 had a similar outfit to wear as well, but there was one subtle difference. They stood side by side and noticed fairly quickly what that was. Tuck explained the reason for his outfit to have been adorned with a white stripe down the side was to show that the president, at one point, supposedly had a desire to show favor for both races, black and white apparently, so he created an outfit for anyone who lived in the United States to be forced to wear these outfits. XJ9 pointed out that the small white line was not very large for the president attempting to find _equality_ amongst the races.

"Yeah... he denies it but everyone knows... it's just.." He got quieter at this, XJ9 looked sympathetic at him. She could see the fear, the pure adrenaline lined fear that was etched into his face, he was very horrified to speak these words, "It's reverse- racism... he wants a master race of African American people... alone.." He spoke barely even audible. XJ9 brought up that there were many other races besides white though. Tuck shrugged his shoulders. He backed up some and she could see his whole frame calm down, his shoulders slouched back down to there relaxed position once again and he continued, "Yeah... but a long time ago like in 2009, 2010 whatever, reverse racism began taking names fast and became a very big topic for quite a bit of elected officials at the time." He continued on that it had become easier for black people to acquire jobs than white people, they became "tokens" as they were identified although this sometimes didn't apply to black people, most of the time, it did.

"But my uniform comes with a red stripe" XJ9 observed looking back at her outfit, come to think of it, she'd never really payed much attention to the difference in outfits, but apparently this little one had.

Tuck shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea... maybe cause of your... red eyes.. they almost look like blood or something" Tuck commented but felt bad at the last part. "No no... not that I mean that in bad way.. oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you..." Tuck apologized, already feeling bad as soon as he had spoken those words.

"No, no, it's fine... these red eyes aren't even mine..." She replied lowly, casting a shameful look down to the ground, as if afraid her horrific red eyes were contagious. By this time... she hadn't even noticed that her potion was complete.

"Pfft! This white hair isn't mine either.. _fake_... I was forced to dye it..." Tuck pulled at the ends of his hair in annoyed distress. XJ9 perked up at this.

"Brown...?" XJ9 inquired.

"Pfft! Black" He stated. The words rolled off his tongue but the instant he released them, he clasped his hands over his mouth. The same exact type of fear that had been embedded before, came about, this time looking much much worse. His eyes got very small, and he clamped his hands over his mouth even harder. He looked at XJ9 with much fear and sympathy, he hadn't meant to release that information so easily.

XJ9 could feel her entire self shake with fear! She would have screamed had it not dawned on her a moment later that she could still get caught. She backed away instantly. Tuck walked slightly closer to her, his hands dropped from his mouth and out ward as if hoping to be accepted with open arms, but she found herself instantly proceeding backwards again. Tuck stopped, a begging look on his face.

"Please! Don't back away like that... _please_... I didn't mean to say that" He pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. XJ9 couldn't believe it.

As of the year 2013, any human being of the white color simply weren't born with black head hair, and if they were, they were to be instantly murdered on the spot. The president claimed that it was unhealthy for one race to be born with head hair color of the other race but they knew it was because he believed that black hair was only to be reserved for black people, and well... it was convenient to add in that white hair was for white people. The president were likely to allow black people stay alive with white hair, but that very rarely happened so he never had to worry about addressing that issue.

XJ9 kept backing up until she finally hit the wall. Her trance was broken instantly. She looked back at the wall and knew that there was about to be serious trouble. "Oh no..." She replied in horror.

"What's wrong?" Tuck questioned, dabbing his wet eyes with his shirt sleeves quickly, his wimpering shrinking down to a bear minimum.

"The main central station, it's recovered from the stun medicine..." XJ9 spoke in her robotic voice once again, her real voice faltering with fear, her attention instantly switching to the danger about to happen.

"What?" Tuck asked again, this time more confused than before.

"I- I- I- the stun medicine I entered into the system? It's recovered faster than I thought, I didn't realize because I was engaged in our communication, The system has been notified... the school is going to be evacuated fairly shortly... You need to – _ALERT! ALERT! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! THE SCHOOL SYSTEM HAS BEEN HACKED INTO! THIS TEACHING FACILITY COULD BE AT RISK OF ENDANGERED LEARNING! AGAIN! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY_!" The school speakers outside that room could be heard echoing down the hallways of the school.

Both turned there head to the door of the janitorial closet, there cover would no doubt soon be notified.

XJ9 looked at Tuck almost instantly. If he was caught in here with her... they might accuse him of- no not that you nasty!- they might accuse him of possibly helping in the hacking and that kind of law breaking would no doubt result in sever punishment... it wasn't his fault... or it was... but her lack of attention caused her to mess up... she had a feeling that... "Uh... Tuck you need to find any brother's or sister's that you may have going to school with you... and" She stopped short. She knew what she had to, what she wanted to say be she wasn't sure why she seemed to hesitate, " You need to leave.." She spoke again. They began to hear people shuffling down the hallway.

"But... I can't leave you here... what if they catch you... besides... my brother can find me... I'm positive he will..." He stated rolling his eyes.

"Huh... he knows your here?" She asked.

"Nope... microchip" He stated plainly. He turned his head to the side and lifted the hair at the base of his neck to reveal a tiny bald spot. That was sort of the permanent mark received by anyone who had those. Just underneath the skin was a tine robotic chip piece that basically provided a 24 hour surveillance identification locating where you were. Supposedly, only _Government Officials_ had access to such information and supposedly they only tracked someone in _Times of Desperation. _Pfft!_ And shows other that Spongebob might have a chance of winning the 2011 Nickelodeon kids choice awards!Yeah right!_

XJ9 nodded as she understood what he was referring to. It was something that had started only with his generation... another way the government could pry there greedy little hands into peoples lives, by claiming these watch eyes were a better way to keep track of people's locations so the government could _better protect_ there people but _again_, an obvious cover up for there real plan to just pry there way into peoples privacy.

"Well... that- TUCKER!" A taller boy broke into the door. He slammed the door shut behind him, and slid to the ground in an exhausted heap. He looked awfully beat up.

XJ9 had begun turning her attention briefly to the motherboard system that she had left for when the potion of the nano bots was complete. Her hand entered back into the wall were she had earlier breached the system, her hand turned back into the wires she had used to inject the stun potion. The injection of the nano bot potion had begun, she knew she had only moments before she would be identified, now with two witnesses. Well, at least her last mission would have been successful, at least, she hoped, as she was already filling her head with the thought of demise.

"See?" Tuck inquired unamused.

Brad caught sight of the robot across the room. "Tuck! What- what... why is there a robot in here... wait a second... what are you doing? _YOU'RE_ the one breaking into the syste- shh!" XJ9 stretched her arm out and covered over Brad's mouth with her hand.

"She is like us... I mean that she is on our side... .she isn't like those other robots..." Tuck tried to stand up for her. He knew how much Brad hated robots. He was one of those silent rebels. He never allowed help from the robot creatures. The whole idea of the government annoyed him and the dictator type ruler wasn't his cup of tea either.

"What makes you so sure... she looks like all those... wait a second... those eyes" Brad walked up closer. He furrowed his brow as his study went deeper than a typical stereo type run over. "You... you.. those eyes... like you actually have something those other robots don't have... like you actually have 4th dimensional thought... you have thoughts in those eyes..." Brad observed. He paused a moment, trying to capture the right word as he scratched the bottom of his chin in thought. Then it seemed a light clicked on within his internal clock and as his observations brought back surprising results.

"Like your actually alive..." Brad responded, taken a back, but then almost angered. XJ9 shrunk back some at his sudden change in attitude... she didn't want to have to kill them in order to recieve a few more seconds for the mission... that just wasn't her nature unlike those other bots... though at this point, she might fight back with the only, in self defense.

"Names... Brad... You.. I'm assuming _like the rest_ are XJ9... but you almost … I don't know, like a Penny or Judy... _or something_" Brad trailed off. The idea of him identifying, he remained still with that look of suspicion but yet... there was this level of doubt to his demeanor. Like maybe all robots _were_ the same... except... _except. _Like all the rules of spelling for the English language are staunch and firm with there teachings... with those few _exceptions_. Like he felt that he could trust this one. Like this robot could be taken as a... a- _friend_. That was the word he was searching his word bank. The word used for refering to an individual as someone that went past a stranger and meant something more... than a soul- less robot.

He proceeded to hold his hand out, a somewhat formal greeting. Not many people or robots knew of this kind of gesture any longer... it was quite old... and Tuck instantly knew, it was a test...to see how the robot would react to such. He half rolled his eyes, and half stared on in curiosity to find out the grade that the robot was going to receive from the test.

XJ9 recognized the gesture, her mom had tolled her many _Like it used to be_ stories so she'd grown accustomed to quite a bit of the older fashioned customs... _like this was the time for hand shaking_... but if it meant that she could get another individual to create distraction for her mission to complete, then it was worth it. Although she peered at the gesture as some how a bit shallow, She exchanged the friendly greeting and shook his hand.

Suddenly, XJ9's eyes got large with fear. "Wait!" She tried to release her grip but it was too late and she realized it just too late of time to react.. The system she'd been working to hack into... registered after a bit of stun time, and realizing the virus, almost instantly rejected the nano bot virus and kicked it back, a jolt of electricity shooting following with it, back through the break in area, into XJ9, instantly climbing through her limbs, her hands, and surging through Brad with the electrical current, all of this, happening within seconds.

The electrical bolts surged through Brad like a thousand hand claps sounding off at once, thousands of pots clanking together, the pain of a thousand rhino's trampling over him at once...The electricity stopped finally when XJ9 felt something clap her. The object hit her hand that was attached to the wall, cutting off the electrical connection instantly. She caught her footing and her eyes dilated back to normal, her bodies cleaning components going to work instantly and healing her fairly quickly, especially since it was only electricity.

She then saw the other one, Brad, and his whole frame was still, his limbs back to his side, but no real expression was showing... one instant he was standing, the next... he fell to the ground.

_I know... some of your probably think I'm on something for some of the crazy conspiracies in this chappie.. want some? X3 Good night! I had so much garbage missing from this chappie so I had to update it like 7 times before I re-posted the chapter... 0.0 I need to hire an editor, ack!.. I'm trying to explain certain things, the reason for there hair being white in the story and whatnot but... if your not understanding and you WANT to.. feel free to post the question in comments or PM them and I'll try to answer them as soon as possible... Anyways... enough blabbering.. ^-^'' tehee~ Pooky1402_


	4. Knowing the Difference

Tremorton Chapter 3

XJ9 gasped instantly at the sight. At the sight of the human just falling to the ground in a bundled heap, not uttering a word or flashing any emotions of pain of any sort across his face as he finally descended to the ground. Her attention turned immediately, though, when she heard something fall to the ground. It sounded like a soft clank, and turned to see Tuck near the wall where her hand had been slapped from, a mop in his hand and at one time held it in a threatening manner, but once his duty of detaching her arm from the wall was fulfilled, it had slipped from his unsteady grasp, and * thumped * to the ground. His attention totally focused on his brother. Tears, filled his eyes but this time, they looked genuinely sad, not fearful.

"Brad... no" Tuck whispered out as he rushed to his brother's side. He ruffled his hand through his brother's white hair, griping it softly, and gently shaking it back and forth, desperately seeking for some type of response from his brother. "Brad... wake up.. we _have_ to leave... we _have_ to... evacuate..." He sniffled in between tears that now streaked down his face. Brad made no response, his eyes closed and his head, moved nimbly back and forth only when Tuck gripped the top of his head and shook it for a sign of consciousness.

XJ9 backed up until she once again hit the wall behind her. She turned around... and that's when she knew her job was done. The nano bots were too quick, even for this system and the evident flashing of reds with data streaming messages of warnings and attempts to save the motherboard flashed down the screen like credits from an extensively made movie, though at hyper speed. ... The infection was growing... the only part left... leave with out being noticed.

She noticed Tuck. She saw the tears streaking down his face, his expression totally engorged in sadness. How so mysterious it was that one minute he was complaining that his brother could identify his location faster than a red laser in a pile of melting ice cubes, but, then how _quickly_ he changed his attitude toward his older brother, and how much it hurt him of this. But also how, even though it was XJ9's fault, he still hit XJ9's hand from the wall so that she was broken of any connection with the electrical shock _along_ with his brother.

Then she turned her attention to the other one. The one that that she had just learned to be identified as ..Brad. She noticed Brad's consciousness was most definitely not functioning at full attention, but obviously, Tuck wasn't taking that as an answer. She noted that Brad was at least breathing but definitely not very much, weak and feeble, but _still_, it was there. He had judged her right away but for some reason in the back of her mind, she knew that had only been that way because all the other exact replicas had obviously done them harm.

It wasn't her fault but the humans just were not able to identify the difference... well..._actually_...all the humans... except Brad. She had remembered that almost immediately. He _had_ noticed that she was different, that those eyes _had_ thought behind them and that she carried within her, thought and an ability to comprehend right from wrong. He _had_ noted that special Mrs. Wakemen touch. The touch of a special designer with special skills, he _had _noticed that special quality, and almost immediately. He definitely wasn't like others his age, prejudged and mistaken for beasts of the teen years.

She noted it and liked that quality about him. She looked at both of them sympathetically for a moment. Like she belonged there, _actually belonged, _right there with them. The other robots obviously weren't like that, so when the robots were forced to hang out, meetings, anything like that, then she was stuck with them, those _other_ lifeless, soulless metal bots, and it just _wasn't_ fun.

She shook her head quickly, _focus!_ She told her self. She looked down at Tuck and Brad. One last time.

She quickly moved the iron pieces back over the hole in the wall as best as she could, and that's when she noticed it. She noticed the small amounts of black oil slipping from the crevices in her already black fingers, and dripping to the floor. She was bleeding! How? Was it from the electrical shock from the motherboard? But her mind remained focused, the bleeding wasn't near enough to even _start_ to worry about, and so finishing her job, she bent the wall pieces back together that she'd pried away to have access to the mother board , to make it at least look like no one had broken in to this room. So... why? So that Brad and Tuck wouldn't have been blamed for it? Why would she do that for them? They were only there for the mission, nothing more! She bashed this into her head, and making like quick running dogs, she raced to the door within seconds.

Turning back _one last_ time, she once again spotted Tuck, he was looking at her. But it wasn't what she thought she'd see. _Anger_ or _distrust_ is what she figured, but she just saw sadness, and _fear_,... saying one word, one word that he didn't need to say aloud but she knew what he would have said if he could.

_Why?_

He knew that she was leaving, but, he wasn't getting up to stop her, he was letting her go. He obviously had no choice, but the lack of objection, almost took her by _surprise_.

Guilt. She could almost swear that that was what she was feeling, the feelings of culpability especially for imagined offenses or from a sense of inadequacy. For her, she was feeling both. She fumbled about opening up her arsenal of guns in her arms, and ripped a small .38 black revolver from her right arm, also known as the ".38 special". Without even looking at Tuck, she lowered the gun to the ground, lightly kicked it across the floor to his feet. She hoped this... this _guilty_ feeling would go away if she supplied him with some form of reasonable defense... or at least what she _could_ provide. It wasn't much but it was one of the best weapons she had in stock that was actually loaded and ready for firing. Ms. Wakeman didn't allow her to go walking around with loaded artillery so most of her weapons had to be loaded, unsheathed, unlocked, _anything_ like that before she could actually use them.

The last image he saw of them was Tuck sitting on his knees beside Brad, with his hand calmly laid on his brother's shoulder, tears rolling down Tuck's cheeks and his head looking to the ground... _praying_?

XJ9, turned though, and didn't look back. Almost slamming the door, she ran down the hall, them two stirring in her head like an angry storm. She looked around finally paying attention to her surroundings when someone rushed by her, smacking into her side, and knocking her completely out of her dazed thoughtful state. what she saw, she almost stumbled on her footing from. All the commotion playing into action before her.

All the Safety Bots taking humans by the hand, students by the hand, even teachers, and repeating the same message that had been announced over the intercom earlier. It was the same cold heartless message, repeated over and over, and only in English, as all other languages no longer existed in the U.S.

But the robots, the "Safety Bots"... they held onto the humans' grips, even if they objected, even if the teachers complained that there were other students in classrooms, bathrooms, anything, but the robots weren't giving an inch, just kept continuing to the exit, the same dulling message repeating _again_ and _again_.

The humans remained in a state of panic, scared, fearful, and some were calling out names as to identify the locations of others there kind. The objections grew stronger by the second, but the robots remained persistent and wouldn't allow the humans the free dome to move about on there own, and kept making there ways to the exit passages nearest to the particular Safety Bot.

The robots kept moving onward and not giving in to any of the objections thrown at them, it wasn't that they didn't necessarily care, they _couldn't_. They had one program, one command, installed into there system, and that _supposedly _was to keep the human race safe, something close to the three robot laws. But simplified. But in realty? Not really, they had really been designed with the desire to help humans _only_ if the robot was within safe grounds. But of course, the president would never accept _that_ as a true claim.

She stopped for a moment, and looked down at her hands. Her lightly bleeding hands, then her black shoe boots, then her uniformed arms, they were slightly damaged from the impact with the electricity, but she remembered what Brad had said to her. _That I was different from those other bots._ She _had_ something that they didn't. _Not that you nasty! Sheesh, can't take you anywhere in public!_

She turned back to the opposing crowd, a determined look on her face, he was right, she _was _different, and she _had_ to save them!

_Whoosh! 83 I didn't realize how many good stories there ARE on this site! Good night! Everyone who writes stuff that's good, keep going cause your literature is very much appreciated. Anyways, The idea of Tuck having a gun just scares the cripes out of me! Oh, and thanks to "The Guy in the Background," for the correction, that was very much appreciated.. didn't realize at ALL, of how many times I had written Jenny,Sheesh! ~Pooky1402_


	5. Remaining Calm

Tremorton Chapter 4 Keeping Calm

XJ9 headed back towards the crowd, against the flow of moving people and bots. She _had_ to make it known that she was there the help them, _without_ them knowing that she was helping them _differently_ than any other robot. That she was helping them but that she was still operating within the confines as her other fellow XJ9's.

She quickly turned back around when she heard a teacher complaining about a student in her classroom. XJ9 raced over to her, correcting her voice back to the same electronic sounding voice like all the other XJ9 "Safety Bots."

"Mame!" XJ9 called. "What is it that your complaining about?" She asked. And _that..._ was the starts of it all. The teacher told her of a helpless student still in one of the class rooms and from there, XJ9 swiftly made her decent towards the location that the teacher had pointed out. Sure enough, the student she's described was within the confines of that classroom, so XJ9 quickly transported the student back outside to the appropriate teacher and her class. From then on, for the next hour or so, XJ9 took orders from the different teachers, would race back to the school, and retrieve the student or students, for the teachers. Back and forth, back and forth. She managed staying under the radar of most suspicious looks from higher school authorities and the robots didn't suspect at all.

Finally, the school seemed pretty calmed at about the end of the second hour, to which XJ9 made a break for her self to calm down, finally slumping against one of the historical marble statues of the president that bordered the small lake out front of the entire school property.

"Good gosh! That was harder than intended" She whispered out as she teetered one of her guns from it's arsenal on her nee, the monotonous rocking seemed somewhat soothing. "I wonder how Tuck and Tad- er wait... was it Trad? Eh, anyways, I wonder who took them outside?" She questioned to herself, rolling through a few of the robot's names. "I bet it was XJ9" She chuckled to her self. Suddenly, her eye's caught onto a teacher not to far off in the distance, her flailing arms obviously representing great distress as she ran toward her. XJ9 wigged out some as she fumbled to get the gun back into her arm. Robots were permitted with weapons, but the last thing she needed was to bring attention to her for teetering weapons on her legs for tom foolery and bored fun. She transformed her arm back into place, and ruffled her black uniform sleeve back up to her hand and proceeded towards the teacher. Why was the teacher coming to _her_ when there were plenty of other robo dweebs that would have fallen over themselves rushing over to help her.

"Mame... what's wron- I uh mean... what problem are you experiencing? Is your health in danger of some sort?" XJ9 questioned... after adjusting her voice back into place with the same cold hearted tone of the rest of XJ9's.

The teacher finally put enough distance away from the others, and stopped for a moment to catch her breath, her hands placed on her knees to steady her footing. XJ9 proceeded to her and began to place a hand on her shoulder to help her but the teacher smacked it away which caught XJ9 completely off guard.

"Please! Enough about me! I don't need help!" The teacher pleaded while she still attempted at catching her breath.

"Well... then who does?" XJ9 slipped a little with her voice tracks at the end but she could tell the teacher wouldn't care at this point. Her red eyes grew some as each passing second of waiting for an answer seemed to pass over like hours.

"Little Johnny!" She took an additional deep breath and pulled her self to a decent upright stance. "He's still in the classroom. I just remembered! They were playing Hide- and- Seek and I just remembered! Please get him! The other robots... seemed _preoccupied_ and I saw you out here XJ9" The teacher almost cried.

" Mame, please make your way back over to the main collection of the other humans, I will do my best to find him" She responded. She took off toward the school yet again and proceeded to call, "Little Johnny!" XJ9 called, running past a mass amount of robots clutching students' hands. She repeated the name yet again. Her pace remained at the same speed, even as her systems went to work. Went to work to identify the location of the student and the shortest path to reach him. A drop down visor looking configuration slid down over her eyes, information and a series of "1001001100" streaming down the screen. She set of opacity to an easy 65% so she could see past the visor and briefly spotted a foreign object coming toward her. It was a kid of about 7 or so... screaming his little head off. The white hair flowing across his face, and he was screaming for someone. She rolled her eyes as she ran past.

"Little Johny!" She called again. "Weird readings! It sais he's right here-

"Mrs. Funtner?" The little boy that had passed her, stopped almost immediately, and turned back around to identify the voice.

"Little Johny!" XJ9 questioned in surprise and suspicion, turning back around. She looked back at him, and suddenly a green flashing light spread over her dropped down menu. It had identified the kid, and apparently this boy was the kid she'd been looking for. She chuckled to her self as she ran to him and picked him up in her arms quickly.

"Wh- wh- where is Mrs. Funtnor?" the little boy trembled with fear as XJ9 gained footing across the outside corridors, hoping she could make it to Johnny's teacher before they possibly evacuated them off school ground. She hadn't realized how much distance she had covered across the almost 3 acre school yard, but alas, she had. She jumped onto the railing of the gymnasium hand rail, and slid down with ease, landing on her boots at the bottom, and quickened her pace to a full blooded run.

"_Hopefully_... out side.." XJ9 responded, her voice turned to a soft whisper. She cringed at this. She peered down briefly and spotted the pure fear in the kids eyes. She wanted to sound more comforting but she couldn't, and wouldn't risk taking chances to sound any less like all the other XJ9's, she could possibly be taken in possession, even though she was one of those bots _helping_ to evacuate the school.

She had launched her self into the doors of the last hallways leading to the front, and raced to the end, finally pushed passed the two front doors of the school building being evacuated, building number 20 something... and she headed out into the front lawn. She sighed inwardly with relief when she spotted the teacher, the robot no longer restraining her movement, and she was counting her students one by one. The teacher finally saw XJ9 coming up to her, the boy in her arms.

"Thank you... so much!" Mrs. Funtner thanked deeply as XJ9 placed the student on the ground, and the teacher motioned for him to get into the order of the classroom. XJ9 turned her attention back to the school, she had to make sure there was no one else inside. What if there were any other students inside? She had never experienced a school evacuation due to a "virus" she wasn't sure what they did with the school and normally she wouldn't care... but with the way these robots were _acting_ she didn't need to take chances. As much as she wanted to just leave school grounds, no matter how badly she wanted to. Well... maybe she could-

"Why is there _smoke_?" Someone cried out. XJ9 immediately whipped her head around to face the school. Her eyes grew with fear. Above one of the class rooms in the west wing hallway, there appeared large puffs of black smoke billowing from the roof, obviously from one of the classrooms. Her feet took off and she sprinted back to the school. There were two robots who approached her, blocking her path.

"Dear XJ9, don't risk your health going back in there, you could be destroyed" they both replied simultaneously, holding there arms out as far as they could stretch across the door way that XJ9 was attempting to enter. XJ9 stopped short, and stumbled on her footing some as she looked them both in the face, identifying there expressions. There expressions... those red eyes, they looked just as heartless as all the rest. It scared her... almost angered her, how dare those heartless things be programmed with _there _safety over a living humans!

XJ9 almost snapped out of her calm robotic response when she heard this. "_Humans_... my fellow XJ9's, could be in _danger_ if they are within the building" XJ9 replied. She wanted to just snap there heads off at such horrific objections.

"Book 2017 page 666 section 3 paragraph states " All robots must protect themselves if the humans within only have a 10% chance of survival..." Both replied. There blank expressions, looking past XJ9 into blank space, almost suggesting that they were reading off a billboard just past XJ9. All robots knew the rule book, it was programmed into them at... creation.

"Who's left?" She whispered out... feeling her mouth run dry.

"Mmm... Three humans remain... and again.. only 9% remain!" They responded again, more monotonous statistics sputtering from there circuitry which she quickly tuned out.

Wait what... how could they have only a 9%? There is only fumes so far... no fire that I can detect!" XJ9 could feel her voice rising in fear. She _had_ to remain calm... or at least _sound_ it.

"The fumes are spilled oil from a hurt robot... and there will be a school fire by our calculations from the other spilled chemicals in the lab in 3... 2...- out of my way!" XJ9 had had enough, shoving past the two bots and crashed through the door. Her online screen came down over her eyes yet again to calculate other students within. She ran through the hallways searching in the classrooms. No one so far...

Her vision blacked out for a moment... "Aaah!" XJ9 stumbled back when her visor screen flashed over with a blotchy blood red color and a horrible jolt of pain streaked through her entire system. She fell to the ground as she brought her hand to her head to try to stop the swirling vision she was experiencing.

"Why did I just black out for a moment... only humans are supposed to have those!" XJ9 tried to reassure herself. She gripped onto edge of whatever her hand landed on and it found the edge of a water fountain. She lifted her self to her feet quickly as her scanners quickly began flickering a message over and over across her drop down menu, before it started fading out.

-WARNING! WARNING! REPORT TO HIGHER AUTHORITY FOR SAFETY! THIS SYSTEM HAS BEEN INFECTED BY VIRUS! WARNING! WARNING! VIRUS IS BEGINNING TO TAKE OVER AT 23.59% RATE AND CLIMBING!-

XJ9 gasped. Her system had been infected? A _virus_? HOW! Many thoughts ran through her cranium for the cause... XJ9's were the elite of the elite and experienced only minimal security breaches. She turned around and spotted it.

Oh shoot! The fire! It was gripping everything in it's path and climbing fast. The fire munched on the school papers and bulletins tacked to the walls like snacks and snaked into one of the many labs for the elementary... "No!" XJ9 ran the other way in a hurry but it was too late... the explosion flew from the classroom, laying waste to the floor and hallway with terrible smoke that was thick and hard to see through. It created a thick layer of chemically enhanced toxic smoke, looming toward XJ9. She was thrown a little when the explosion made it out to the hallway.

"Oh Cripes!" XJ9 couldn't escape the deadly fumes. Her breathing became struggled as she finally fell to her knees in submission as the fumes take hold on her. Her eyes hazing over with her life flashing before her and her circuits clouding over her vision.

Then she opened her eyes after a few seconds. " Oh wait...I'm a _robot _dufus... I don't breath!" She laughed to herself. She looked up though and realized just how thick it really was. The blackness enveloped her entire self and she couldn't help but fear that she could see little grinning faces in the smoke. Little smiling grins happily lapping up any vision she thought she had through the thick fog.

"AAAAAAH!"

Her head twitched up when she heard a high pitched scream a couple of hallways away. The sound echoed through the hallways and hit her pigtails instantly. Her head turned in the direction of the noise. She recognized the pitch... she knew she could recognize that voice. It sounded like it was coming from the hall that she had broken into the janitorial room and where she had met that kid- TUCK!" XJ9 almost screamed.

_Useless Author's note!_

_Yeah I know... I used a lot of unnecessarily fancy words! X3 I JUST couldn't HELP myself! Anyways... tried to make things a tad more elaborate... trying to make them more understanding... epic win or epic fail? Anyways... almost done with spring break and have hit a wall when it comes to trying to find scholarships... I keep running into all these junk sites that just want your personal info and garbage! X3 They want what's in my buckets! Anyways, enough flibber flabber, hope you enjoyed and as always, love hearing from you guys!~ Pooky1402_


	6. Catching Fire

Tremorton Chapter 5- Catching Fire

She was to her feet in seconds. She started sprinting down the hallways she currently resided in and took a sharp turn to the main hallway that linked all the other hallways together. Posted bulletins were now catching fire. The temperatures were no _real_ fear for her because of the high flame _resistance_ she was equipped with. But then again, chemically enhanced white and red flames don't exactly bring about _serenity_ and _peaceful_ mood swings in a robot, at least not this XJ9.

Another jolt of pain surged through her all of sudden, causing her to topple head over heal, averaging 45.4 mph and climbing might I add, was quite a bit to stop. Her head collided with the thinning carpet at her feet. Smoke bellowed from behind her and the fire was closing in fast, already taking over the hallway path that she was just in. Another radar detection warning flashed over her drop down computer screen. She reset the opacity to a low 23% and looked past the transparent warning as she knew what it read and quite frankly that wasn't exactly what she wanted to trouble her self with. The message finished with it's calculations running down her drop down visor, finished off with the information on her model number and other unnecessary information, and finally disappeared back into XJ9's pigtails and they returned to there normal floppy looking self, like normal metal pigtails.

Her head slowly rose from the ground. She spit out some pieces of carpet from her mouth, and looked back down to where her face had previously rested. A large black stain mark presented itself just at the surface of the carpet. The blotch of black evidence where her face happened to land, lead to a trail of black markings that continued down the hallway. The same hallways path that she was going to be taking to get to Tuck. A trail of... _oil_, how _odd_.

Wait! _A trail of oil_! _That_ can't be good! She struggled to her feet this time, and she made it down the hallway. She could only pray that the oil had not decided to take it's trail down the last turn that she needed to take to reach Tuck in the holding place. The toxic smoke was beginning to sting at the edges of her eyes. She looked back briefly and realized the fire had taken possession of the small bulletin board that she had noticed just a moment ago. Suddenly, a flame dropped from above to bounce off her black uniformed pants. It _sizzled_ the fabric back to create a hole where it made contact, revealing a white underneath that was her white tipped boot. She looked upward, and spotted that the entire ceiling was soaking over with the fiery substance, She got on her path again, pushing back the pain she was starting to experience, more severely, from the virus claiming her circuitry.

"Tuck!" She called again, unsure if the hallway entrance she was standing in was the right one or not. Her observational sensors were starting to fade in and out, so she didn't want to trust them for trying to find Tuck.

Her black pigtails straightened , and with the heightened hearing, she could make out soft sobbing and with that, headed down that hallways, being pretty sure that this was the right one. Smoke had entered into the hallways, the fire catching onto the oil patch and was purring at the trail. She coughed for a moment as she began _power walking _down the hall, at this point. For her to run, she was that energy when she rescued Tuck and his brother.

"Tuck..." She could feel herself tiring out quickly, the smoke felt as though it was invading her insides and infecting her body with the toxic material.

The oil trail caught fire and flew past her. She picked up her pace. _Wait_! She ran ahead for a moment, and jumped to the floor, making it in front of the oil path just moments before the fire reached that section. Behind her, the fire was about 10 inches from her, and acting fast, she deployed a pocket knife, and sectioned cut a large section of the carpet from the floor, hoping not only create a dead end for the fire, but to threw the carpet down at the fire, hoping to smother some of it, at least until she could rescue Tuck and his brother. She picked threw the carpet down and proceeded to back up to gain some distance, and then threw herself against the door, bursting it almost off the hinges completely as it easily gave under the pressure and weight of the robot.

"Tuck!" She explained as she busted through the door. She slammed the door back shut, though knowing a fake wooded Cyprus door wasn't going to stop a well developed fire from getting through.

Tuck had risen from the ground, defensive in his posture, and the .38 special held directly at her head. Her stunned expression shocked him back to realty and he laid the gun back down and sat back down on the ground, kneeling next to his unconscious brother, tears welding up in his eyes, already accepting the fact that he wasn't going to make it out alive. "What are you doing back here?" He hissed out but it came with hints of saddened hope, he had wanted to be mad, but seeing her only meant one thing.

"I need to save my friends..." She half grinned, feeling her energy levels dropping as her insides fought back the contagious virus enveloping her.

"How...?" He sniffled. He placed a protective hand over Brad's arm, was the real reason encircled around that she had come back for _them_?

"I'm sorry I left. A-a-and I shouldn't have... but unless you want to die from fire, toxic chemicals, or a number of other options I'm thinking off the top of my head, I suggest you trust me..." She replied, very serious in her tone. Tuck stood to the side as he handed the gun back to XJ9, but she pushed it back to him.

"Wait... why do you want me to carry this?" Tuck inquired. "Shouldn't I get something like a .44 Magnum or- or a _bazooka!_... or something?" He inquired, his eyes growing with anticipation.

"Sorry Tucker, that is the best I can provide..."

Tuck sent her an almost evil glare at the her new found nick name for him but his frustration turned into a pout with,"B-but the president said he had it mandatory that the _New Age of Robots_ were to be equipped with only the best of defensive artillery... aka, better guns than this!" He whined.

"Have you ever _seen _a robot use more than .44 magnum or close to it?" She inquired. "The president _says_ this, and _says_ that. He _said_ that the economy, all those years ago, was improving, he _said_ that he needed to run for re- election in 2012 to provide more _change _.. you can see were all that assuming that he was going to provide them with, "_something for nothing_," and all that, got them don't you?" She replied. She padded him on the shoulder, and he stepped a little closer to the door, leading the way with that weapon that now, meant more to him then that Home-Front cheat code upgrade was ever going to provide for him at home. The Home-Front game that the Carbunkles weren't even supposed to own. That forbidden game along with Call of Duty, Halo, and any other RPG shooting games for the simple fact that it was one more thing that could lead the little or older people to acquire knowledge about riot weaponry. Or rather, _it was simply too graphic for the average growing individual._

XJ9 knelt down and hoisted Brad into her arms, her right arm supporting his knees, the other supporting his shoulders. "Let's go!" She replied firmly as she kicked the door open with her foot. The fumes laid waste to the floor. "Quick, take in a deep breath and don't inhale again, till I say so!" XJ9 ordered and Tuck quickly confirmed.

XJ9 quickly led the way out when Tuck shrunk back a little at the sight of the fog. She turned away from the hall way entrance that she was just at, assuming that the end of the other way of hall led to the outside. Tuck was right behind her as she continued downward, the thought of doubt.. that horrible negative interference, entering her mind again.

She stopped mid thought when they hit the end of the hallway. The only evidence of a door entrance at this wing... was the teacher's lounge! Her pigtails flicked subtly at the sound of a struggling comrade, and she turned around when she heard coughing.

"Thank you, ... but...I'm sorry-" Tuck coughed horribly and fell to the ground with the soft * thud * She sprinted back to him. Why would he be _thanking_ her? It was cause of her that his brother could possibly be... she didn't finish the thought.

"Ok... Mrs. Wakemen, time to see if your experimentation is going to work." She whispered to herself with hesitation. She transferred Brad over to only one shoulder, gripping his dangling legs with one hand, and gripped tuck around the torso with the other, as she was activating some of the last couple supplies of reserved energy left in her. She was going to need all the extra energy she could get for this stunt.

Her pig tails both turned there fat end facing to the ground, and waiting for delay in beta loading, flames produced from the pigtails. Her feet finally left the ground, the sensation of flying was _unbelievable_, even as she had _just_ left the ground, but she was the first and only U.S.A manufactured robot to perform such, other than just an actual robot flying in a plane or anything.

A hopeful smile began playing across her face as she gained altitude, the roof of the school building higher than she remembered, and the danger of the smoke was beginning to thin out as she neared the roof. She actually felt... hopeful... faithful. She was almost taken a back from this thought. Her thoughts scattered some as she finally burst through the fumes, the black smoldering toxic gas still clinging to her as she grew nearer to the roof, her face looking very determined as she approached her destination. She forced more energy, what of that remained, into the flying simulator of her pigtails, creating much faster speeds, faster than she could control, but she didn't care at this point. She cared deeply about the two individuals she was transporting to safety and that countered _any_ energy danger she was experiencing.

She finally made contact with the roof, she changed her position so that her white tipped boots pointed towards the ceiling, the black color of the pants almost matching the darkness of the smoke still climbing towards them. Her foot collided with the roof and almost bounced her back directly. She hovered in mid air, deep confusion etched into her face. "But why...?" She questioned. Why didn't the roof bust open to create a hole so they could leave? What did it feel like she had landed against a... a _force field_? She shook her head shortly after, no time to think of such nonsense, she had to get out of here. She noticed how considerably low her optics were behaving and decided it best to land from her flight.

"Uh...oh... how do I land?" She questioned. She had to travel by foot at this point, anything else, and she is severely risking her health to falter, something she wasn't going to let happen until at least these two were safe.

She was able to lighten the amount of flame coming from her pigtails. She lowered toward the ground _but_ _still_ not a comfortable distance to just land abruptly or anything.

"Ah!" She yelped as her flame suddenly stopped completely, leaving her a good 20 feet from the floor. It wasn't _ground breaking_ distance, but it definitely wasn't fun, especially since she was now weighed down with the cargo of passengers in each arm. She shook her head for her vision to return. She made her way to her feet and ran back down the hallway. Back tracking was now in order. She made it to the end and missed a falling wood chunk from the roof by a hair. It crashed down at her rear as she turned on her heel and lept up to speed as she chased down the school's interior.

The fires licked at her heels as she finally broke from the flames.

The sound of her ringing pigtails came to her knowledge as she chose the next hallway to go down. Behind her, came the crashing down of a large piece of ceiling. It collided with the floor below with a large _crash_, and began building up the wall, as more pieces proceeded to follow in suite. The tetras pieces built up a giant fire wall and she looked around just briefly enough to realize that if this wasn't there exit, then there _was_ no other way to leave. What if this hall didn't lead to the outside? She was sure that the chemicals were going to end these two if they stayed much longer, but the virus would for sure take her under before she made it back home. What if she never make it back home?

Her thoughts were changed suddenly when she realized that the door residing at the end of the hall led outside. She shoved her shoulder against the door, and the _click_ of the handle against the door, finally released her to the outside. The thick air finally felt cleansed and easier to intake. Although she didn't breath, she could just sense that it was nicer out here than …. _in school._ She walked to the edge of the staircase. It was as if the entire school were lifted on stilts, and concrete staircases, the only thing that bridged the school to the ground. The staircase lead to the sidewalk that surrounded the entire school but she hadn't planned on taking this route home though.

She stood stunned for a second, allowing her eyes to take in the outside world after being stuck in the burning down school house just moments ago. The sound of Brad coughing woke her from her silent trance. She quickly turned her pigtails back into rockets, small flame marks that scorched the sidewalk when her pigtails burned to life, the only evidence that remained as flew to the sky.

It wasn't long before her pigtails began malfunctioning, the amount of flame lessened quickly, between the virus messing with her internal functions, and of course the pigtail rockets were merely a beta version, so the strength wasn't very strong anyways.

She continued to ride until they finally just gave out completely, and she was thankful that she happened to be landing in a haystack. The hay pieces scattered them in yellow color and she continued on foot from there. Call home! The idea suddenly popped into her head and she transformed her pigtails into a large panel facing the sky to pick up reception, and the other pigtail opening up like a live video chat, the other pigtail displaying the person's face of who you were calling.

She heard ringing but not long until she heard the ever familiar, "Hello?" the voice wondered.

"Mrs. Wakemen! It's XJ9! I'm reporting for both good and bad news..." She began looking desperately at the scientist who was busying around with some paper work and such until she saw her experiment calling, and turned her full attention to XJ9.

"Oh my! What's going on! You look like you just completed a job for a _fireman_. And wait... are those _h-h- humans?_? You could be arrested for that! Put them down _NOW!_" The voice trembled with insurmountable amount of obvious fear.

"No time! I'm running low on energy and …. the ability to actually control myself" She replied, sounding very desperate. That kind of desperation would have sounded _very_ pathetic had she not been in the rather pathetic shape she currently _was_ in.

Mrs. Wakeman nodded solemnly. "Location...?" She asked, already noting the poor condition that XJ9 was in.

"In your front lawn..." XJ9 replied almost unable to utter those last words and collapsed onto the soft green grass.

The two humans landed to her sides. As if to be her last moments, in total defiance to whatever surveillance camera could have been rolling at the time on a nearby street lamp or possible intersection stop sign that happened to be catching her on there footage, she laid her hands protectively around Tuck's and Brad's waist... a final act of saying, "Forget You Government!" but her last thoughts proceeded out loud without her even knowing, "Lord... please save them..." She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheeks and blackness finally enveloped her vision.

_She's such a rebel! so inspirational! X3 If your wondering why her mother got mad that she was associating with the humans and why that could get her arrested, read on! Also, yes.. I know that she has a talking device thing that pops out her chest that she uses to talk to her Mom with in the show, I'll be frank, I hate that thing, for a couple of different reasons and some being quite obvious, but since she doesn't have a lot of the features that she has in the show ANYWAYS, I felt like modifying it. It's fun being the writer! And yes, the title is the title of one of the Hunger Game books, tehee, I'm quite uncreative with my titles... and lazy X3  
_

_Concluded in chapter 6... hopefully ~Pooky1402_


	7. All's Well That Ends Well?

Tremorton Chapter

_All's Well That End's Well?_

_Updated Edit 1: There was only 12 of you who saw it, but I went ahead and took out that joke, it just wasn't really my style. Hope you enjoy anyways~ Pooky1402_

_Updated Edit 2: Sorry if this keeps popping up in your email as an update.. it won't update right... :( Darn it I'm so not techno smart_

"Penny Wakeman... do you read?" A voice was coming into sound. A few series of clicks and whatnot, came into XJ9's hearing database. Her thoughts finally stirred and she could feel her eyes attempting to open. She reached a hand to try and hold her head from the dizziness stirring about inside her cranium but another force, much stronger, was holding her from moving that limb. Any of them. She realized this and felt a cold hard fear creep inside her. The... the _government!_ The government _agency_ had _obviously_ very much disliked her direct desire to disobey and defy the government, and it's meaning as an entity... punishment. Torture until the very last ounce of life had finally flaked away.

"Penny! XJ9! Are you reading my voice?" That voice came about once again, louder... but... not with the harsh edge of the government agency that she was used to. She finally pried her eyes open. "Take what you want but you will never- huh?" XJ9 lifted her head and looked around when she realized she wasn't within the confinements of the laboratory of a standard government experimental office, or at least what they _threatened _everyone with on the television. Anyone who went in, never came out, and news casts were no longer aloud to video tape the containment rooms within.

"Wh- wh-" XJ9 stuttered with her words as she realized just how relieved she was feeling that she wasn't in the government's clutches. She then noticed the the iron bars that took hold of her wrists, and ankles, strapping her down to the examination table she was lying on, the table currently at an angle.

XJ9 looked over when she heard sniffling coming from her creator, the women looked genuinely relieved to see the little robot to be alright. "You had me worried there for a moment... that virus was not something I was used to... it's been a while since I've had access to those blue prints from the government... but I knew I wasn't going to let my Penny go under that quickly." Mrs. Wakeman replied as she reached over from her high bar styled chair, next to the angled table Penny was resting on, and taking both hands, pulled a large brass leverage downward, and XJ9 felt the iron shackles strapping her to the table, loosen and finally open up, allowing XJ9 freedom of leaving the table and to move about the room. Freedom so she could stretch and enjoy the relief of no longer having that nasty virus taking her systems down. Whilst walking about the small enclosed laboratory, her head suddenly registered something different.

"What... did you call me?" XJ9 asked curiously.

"...I'm sorry?" Mrs. Wakeman questioned as she looked up from some last minute charts that she was adding information to, about the virus she had successfully taken out herself, and other various equipment notes. She had totally missed the question.

"Penny... why did you reference me with that name?" XJ9 asked, sounding more robotic than she had meant.

"Oh... uh I'm sorry, I can call you XJ9..." Mrs. Wakeman stuttered some... she felt startled by the robotic change in tone and she started putting a couple of XJ9's newer weapons' blueprints that she had sketched out while she waited for XJ9 to awaken, away in some classified folders she sealed off and collected them together so she could put them away.

"No... no... I was just curious of the motivation that caused you to come up with that name...?" XJ9 asked, this time, with pure curiosity.

"While filing through your memory banks, so I could try to get a hold on the virus I would be dealing with, ... one of the memories I stumbled upon was the one named... Mr. ...Bradley Carbuncle, who called you that... I just thought it seemed to fit... you know... better than _XJ9_... in a way... or... is it a no?" Mrs. Wakeman asked.

She turned around and before she could even blink she had been wrapped around the neck into an embrace. "I love it... Mom." Penny replied and Mrs. Wakeman smiled softly as she returned her daughters embrace.

Penny broke away with a look of pure shock and fear. "Wait... Brad and Tuck...? You mentioned one... where are they? Are they ok? Was I in time? Or- Penny! Calm down!" Mrs. Wakeman laughed softly.

"I've never seen you quite like this... so... whats the word?... emotional... yeah.. emotional over _humans_" Mrs. Wakeman explained quite surprised. She had _actually_ used the word _emotional_ with one of her creations! XJ 1- 8 had never had quite the sophistication and T.L.C as this one... _obviously_.

"Mom... are they ok?" Penny asked again, sounding quite serious. She could feel the doubt setting in.

"Penny it's quite alright... there both in the other room... lying on the spare sofas in the living room.. I treated them quite easily.. though I am unsure about the older one... that electrical shock he experienced as it passed through you... it really tore some open ended wombs and some scars are _probably_ going to find there way in his cards..." Mrs. Wakeman explained as softly and gently as she could.

Penny turned to her mom with sadness. "So... because of me... he's going to di- heavens child" Mrs. Wakeman placed a finger in the air, demanding for silence. "You listen here! The fact that you took the time, to bring these two individuals home, I was NOT going to just treat them and _hope_ they were going to survive... No mame, I prayed long and hard on it... I know that they must mean a lot to you... I wasn't going to just _let_ there life's slip through my fingers like sand... as a logical scientist I can't guarantee either way... Though... that move you performed outside... that was VERY risky... as much as I programmed you with the dislike towards the government, pretending like you treasured those humans lives _more_ than your own... _don't_ let that happen again, Penny, or I might not even be able to capture _there_ lives... _at all_, because the government could have taken all of you'll before I even had the chance to waive good bye." Mrs. Wakeman explained very... motherly.

It was true though... now a days... a robot was to protect the human race and defend them, even on a dime if the situation called for it,... but if it came down the _wire_... it was the president's orders to save_ themselves,_ rather than others. He knew that as long as most everyone had that kind of mentality, humans would most often stick to defending themselves in times of danger as well, ultimately splitting apart human beings... in a subconscious manner. Selfless acts weren't to be known if it came down to the wire... "a house divided, will fall" sort of mentality, so that the president could always keep the people in shambles. They would never go to help others, ultimately keeping them under his thumb.

"But I did care about there lives more than mine!" Penny almost argued back, but it was more for just emphasizing that she didn't care or have the desire to be like those other _lifeless_ Safety Bots. It hurt her with even the _idea_ that she could be categorized as the same as those, they wouldn't have done anything like what she did.

"Penny! I'm also speaking in essence towards _there lives_ as well!" Mrs. Wakeman stressed. Seeing this act of selfless ness would have been the ultimate punishment instantly. A.K.A. Both the humans _and _the robot would have been taken as prisoners and ultimately, ended in picking daises from there own grave sights.

"I know I did! I know I had only met them for one afternoon but there was a click! I felt like I had known them for all my life in the little bit of time I was with them! They actually apposed government... I felt that I could trust them... like they were people that would accept me... it felt that …. t-that they were treating me... like... I was more human than robot..." Penny replied, she totally oblivious to what her mom had just said.

"... What was that!" Penny stopped in her dream like state and snapped back to realty, her pigtails swiveling about, to where she thought she heard the noise.

Mrs. Wakeman would have asked what Penny had heard, but obviously the robot was going to say what it was, when she could tell what it was herself.

"Intruder..." Penny scold to her self. Her action _hadn't_ gotten unnoticed... the door nob at the other end gave a hesitated shuffle and turned.

Penny retrieved her 32 millimeter from her arm... the shiny metal glinted off the overhead light above the operating table. It had _originally_ been a 13 millimeter.. but the scientist had obviously gotten her hands on some more _advanced_ technology.

She had it loaded and facing the door when a small boy entered the room, his hair smeared over with a whitish hue, with bits of charcoal black coming through.

"..." The boy couldn't speak as fear took over when he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Tuck!" Penny exclaimed as she quickly shook the loaded shells from the 32 millimeter quickly transforming the weapon back into her arm, and rolled the black uniform sleeve back into place. She ran to the other end of the room in seconds and grabbed him from the ground, choking him into a mighty bear hug. "I was so worried about you!" she felt tears of joy filling her opticals as she waited for a response from Tuck.

"how am I alive..." Tuck managed to utter, though his trachea tubes were being suppressed of any oxygen flow, presenting the problem of …. breathing. A deep blue- ish hue taking over his face.

"I was so afraid that you weren't going to be all right... although mom said you were going to be fine... oh my gosh!" Penny gasped when she withdrew her grasp on Tuck and realized that he was gaping for air.

"Penny, if your not careful, your going to have one less human life to feel the unnecessary need to sacrifice your life over theirs for...anyway" her mom chuckled to herself as she readjusted the small set of spectacles resting at the end of her nose.

"Your alive because of... a miracle... from up there... the one you'd been praying for when I left you earlier..." Penny explained as she set Tuck onto the freshly sterilized experimental table so that Tuck could remain eye level with both Penny and Mrs. Wakeman.

They both stopped for a second when they heard a most annoyed cough from Mrs. Wakeman.

"Oh my bad... _and_ Mrs. Wakeman... er Mom" Penny chuckled out.

"Wh- where are we?" Tuck asked. His current emotional state, or more or less _lack of_, was still from the amount of shock he was experiencing.

"Hmm? Were inside Mrs. Wakeman's house... well, in her _lab_..." Penny replied. She looked at Tuck with a most uncertain look, she waived her hand in front of his face. "How's our little Tucker? You feeling ok?" She asked.

"Hmmm... waiving your _giant robotic_ hand around is _sure _to bring him back to awareness. "Mrs. Wakeman replied rolling her eyes, and sipping at her coffee.

"oh... well, it was worth a shot." Penny spoke almost defensively.

Mrs. Wakeman turned a cocked eye brow to her daughter. "Yes well... we don't need to scare the child either"

Tucker had slid down off the table, totally missing the conversation the Mother and Daughter were having, his mind now preoccupied with all the cool experimentation that Mrs. Wakeman had filling up her lab.

"Have you been working on the my flying pigtails? That was really fun!"

Mrs. Wakeman spit out what little bit of folders that she was drinking... "how did you find out about those schematics! You have the beta version... have fun with that for a while.. sheesh... next you'll be wanting absurd weapons like chainsaw blades and giant gorilla hands sprouting from your arms..." Mrs. Wakeman regained her composure as best as she could.

"And besides... your uniform restricts from gaining any more nonsense like weapons other than your guns and lasers... back in_ my_ day..." Mrs. Wakeman began spouting out back in her day.

"Yes mame..." Penny almost huffed as she prepared for the large array of comparisons from now a days to back then. * Y_ou had to walk both ways up the hill just to get to your school bus... even in rain or snow... you had to battle a giant flying octopus creature before going to school and STILL make it on time... or you'd still get detention and possibly beten with a wooden paddle for talking back to the teacher_ * Penny listened to bits and pieces of the speech, picking random parts and adding in her own alternate series of events. Tuck turned back around and waived his hand at her to get her attention. "Uh... Mom... he wants to ask something" Penny kindly stated and her mom got quiet to give Tuck the chance to speak.

"So... your like this ultra mega robot that has guns and stuff above the average robot. You have a laser right...? _Every _robot has one of those..." Tuck questioned out of no where. He was about to touch a random switch that was nailed to the wall, when, as fast as lightning, his hand was lightly smacked away.

"Whoa there Tucker! No touchy of the expensive equipment... ty stuff mmk? And yes I would agree to have certain functions above the average robot... yes. I uh... have a laser ... but I mostly use my .13- er 32. mollim- mallime- milli- whatever! ... the gun I had pointed at you when you came in... I thought that you were an intruder.." Penny apologized in her own way by saying this. "I should have known it was either you or Brad though..." Penny proceeded with a sheepish, Pfft Duh!

Tuck's eyes became saucer plates as he turned around to face Penny. "XJ9! B- B- Brad! Is he ok? I tried to wake him up but he didn't even budge! I want my big brother to be ok! Is he going to be?" Tuck looked up at Penny, tears filling up in his eyes as he impatiently awaited an answer.

"Tucker! It's ok! Don't cry!" Penny giggled softly to herself. She proceeded over to a seat, and padded one next to her with her hand, motioning for Tucker to come sit. Tuck obliged almost immediately and looked up at Penny curiously. "Tuck, I want you to know that my mom, is one of the best scientist ever... and a God- believer which I'm starting to find myself more of one of those everyday... _especially_ days like today. .. but that's besides the point. She has done her absolute _best_ to help fix up both you and Brad. Meaning... there is no way Brad isn't going to live.." Penny smiled sweetly.

"Sweetey... I'm sorry but... I just _can't_ let... I _won't_ let you to lie to the child... Tuck, I _did_ do my absolute _best_ to make sure that your brother is in the best of care... but there is a chance of no survival..." Mrs. Wakeman replied almost grimly. She, as a realistic scientist _and _having seen many a past failed experiments even when she had the highest of hopes. If the big man upstairs didn't want the survival of someone... or something... then it wasn't going to happen, nor was she going to listen to someone else fill a kids head up with false hope.

Mrs. Wakeman proceeded away with some old experimental equipment, headed for the attic, before Penny spoke again. "I'm sorry about that... she can be a bit of a, uh... _grim reaper_ when she feels that she has failed as a scientist... one of those downers for having such a dedicated science-y mother, you know?" Penny chuckled trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere and looked down, hoping Tuck was joining her in the well needed laugh. "Tuck! What's wrong! Are you ok?" Penny asked feeling awful about the current sobbing state that Tuck was in.

"My brother may not be ok... I'm not ok Penny... I- I-...I'm scared" Tuck got teary eyed and wrapped his little arms around Penny's waist... giving her a giant bear hug. Penny looked sympathetically at Tuck and laid her arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"It's ok little Tucker..." She replied and at this, Tuck buried his face into her side, even with her being made of metal... and quietly sobbed until he fell asleep. For some reason, the nickname she'd given him just seemed down _right_ annoying but it was ...kind of starting to grow on him. It wasn't long before Penny found herself becoming drowsy and fell asleep as well.

The twisting of the door nob stirred Penny to awake from her sleep like state. A few statistics flashed over her drop down screen. System check- ups and what not brimmed to life...and soon after, a yawn escaped from her. Where was she? Just before peeling her eyes open, she ran through her memory bank for a flashback of what she had remembered. Her eyes shot open to check that she was in the lab and seeing such, she relaxed a bit, her sleepy state returning. She looked beside her to ensure Tuck was ok, and indeed, he was sound asleep, one arm wrapped around her back, the other, he was sucking his thumb. She giggled to herself, what age were they supposed to grow out of that? She then noticed his face, marked with dry tears that had streaked down his face. She didn't know how strong a sibling to sibling, neither do I :(..., relationship could be but she assumed it was strong with these two. Ensuring everything was ok, she laid her head back as she cold feel sleep taking over once again.

She had dosed off once again, before the door nob shook a bit more. She didn't even have time to lift her head to check who it was before an individual burst through the door. "Sky way Patrol! FBI! Hands up!" The voice spoke authoritatively.

They had been caught! She shot her head up in pure fear, but she immediately calmed when she saw it was only Mrs. Wakeman.

"Mom! Don't do that!" Penny barked but got quieter realizing Tuck was still asleep.

"Don't get your nickers in a bundle, I came to get some charts and what not... besides... you have guests..." She smiled as she walked past, grabbing the charts, and walked back out to attend to some other business.

"Guests...?" She yawned once again.

A long lanky figure walked in, hesitant in his steps, "Tuck?" They asked.

"Brad!" Tuck almost yelled, easily waking up from his drowsy state and ran from the chair.

"eep!" Penny yelped as he accidentally hit her arm on the way to his brother. He ran up to Brad and jumped in his arms, giving him a giant bear hug.

"I was... so- so- so scared..." Tuck sniffled.

"It's ok... I'm just glad your fine" Brad replied wrapping his arms around his little brother for reassurance.

Penny sniffled as she looked on at the tear jerking scene, a smile spreading across her face.

Brad peered upward curiously when he heard sniffling. His eyes narrowed. "You!" Brad almost yelled. Penny detected the sudden change in attitude. The sudden up rise in anger and sudden downturn in pleasantness. Although being a gun equipped robot, she still found herself shrinking down into her seat. She didn't need to respond for him to continue. "It was your fault! I can't believe I was I was falling into the _idea_ that I could trust you! I knew robots were no good! Thank the Lord that little Tuck's fine! All you _Safety Bots_ are the _same_! I didn't want to believe it, but apparently that naivety has slapped me in the face!"

"Brad- Br- Brad..." Tucker spoke between sobs. His crying was slowing some but he couldn't speak correctly.

"It's ok Tuck, _XJ9_ won't be _messing_ in our lives _any_ longer..." Brad replied turning a cold shoulder to Penny.

Penny was both shocked and stunned. But she had saved them! She couldn't find the strength to argue for some reason, and slowly turned around, going to the door to open it and allowing them freedom to leave. She'd _assumed_ that she had made them as friends... and obviously she'd _assumed... _wrong.

"B-B-But Brad... XJ9 s_aved_ us!" Tuck whipped a tear from his face and finally recovered from the sniffling. He sprung from the embrace between he and his brother, landing on the ground. "You should have seen her Brad! She wasted that fire! She was running at the speed of light and before I fell over and _died_, she raced over and picked me up! She slashed through all this debris and Brad... She flew! _That_. _Robot_. _Can_... **_Fly_**!" Tuck explained and performed a small presentation of his best impersonation of XJ9. "And as I sat there at your side, I thought the fire was going to eat us for breakfast but at the last moment... XJ9 came back! She came back!" Tuck whispered out the last part... apparently that being the best part along with all the awesome fire butt kicking.

Penny was rather surprised when she heard of the last piece... he had been really... appreciative! She turned back around and slowly made her way back. Tuck was finishing off his presentation of dancing and running around like a "WWJennyD" kicks and somersaults. She looked rather pleased and happy at Tuck.

Brad turned to Penny with a somewhat sympathetic expression that looked genuine. "Wow, well... apparently I was.. wrong, I'm sorry about before... I was more wrong that I had thought I could actually be..." Brad apologized. His eyes shows true sincerity.

"XJ9..." He started again. Penny knew Brad was just redoing there greetings, though she found it odd that he was saying her name first...

"_Uh_... _Brad_..." Penny giggled out rather skeptically and she figured that this time _she _would begin with the first step and shake his hand but before she could even begin to try to shake his hand, she was embraced. Embraced by large meaty arms, arms of forgiveness and the start of a friendship.

Penny stood stunned for a second for it to register, Brad had his arms wrapped around her shoulders in a tight embrace.

"Thank you" He whispered. That thanks stood for a lot. Thanks for saving them, thanks for racing home to get them to safety, thanks for saving his brother, and thanks for coming back. Even though it was against the law for her to go back in there to save them, knowing that the odds were obviously against them, she still came back and saved them.

"Ok, Ok, enough! Your going to hug me to death!" Penny coughed out when she felt her bodily insides were in danger of being crushed.

Brad instantly released his embrace and looked at Penny with a most concerned look. Penny saw it, there was something there, Brad was thinking on a deep level. Had she offended him? It was just a joke... _right_?

"That's... that's what... Penny used to say.." He uttered. His thoughts became scattered as he tried to grasp on to realty but he could feel himself slipping away.

"Huh... I _am_ Penny.. what are you referencing – er talking about!" Penny shook her head, she was rather confused at the moment.

"Your _P-penny_?... wait... I thought – you - XJ9." Brad exchanged confused looks between her and all around the room, not yet taking in the full capacity that he was in laboratory.

"I "technically" will always be XJ9... you know my model _number_... but you thought that I looked more like a Penny or Judy and while I was _very_ pestered when I found out my mom gone through my memory banks to get that information- and- well... I don't even _want_ to go there about my mom. _Anyways_, she came across those memory banks and she thought that your suggestion really suited me as so did I... why? Is there some one else that's named Penny... Cause I mean _technically_ I don't have to be Penny."

Brad couldn't respond for second, so Tuck happily came forth with an answer.." It's nice... but I mean... XJ9.. what does that have to do with Penny? I think you need to _have_ a nickname... but like.. incorporate it into Penny... like your own XJ9 Flare name... something that will _attract_ the men..."

"Yeah... I think that own flare thing is a great idea.." Penny replied with a pensive look. "Except the attracting men part... I just want a name that fits me..." Penny chuckled out, rubbing the back of her head. She didn't need/ or want to be a hooker, so she really didn't need and _attractive_ name... just one that fit _her_.

"XJudy..?" Brad suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"Mm, not that... heh, Xenny?" Penny suggested all the while laughing at her own suggestion.

Brad and Tuck both gave her a very unimpressed look. "Really?" They both asked. "And how do you pronounce that like a normal human..." Tuck inquired crossing his arms.

Jenny just responded with a sheepish shrug of her shoulders. But alas, Tuck wasn't going to accept defeat so easily and he rubbed his chin in deep thought, more or less just rhyming with letters other than _"P_" with _"enny" _but of course he looked hard at thought with his casual stride so even the simplest thoughts of rhyming the words with _enny_ looked smart.

"Tuck... quite just rhyming words with "Enny"" Brad sighed already knowing that his brother was just pacing the floor to come off as a hard thinker.

"Wait. Wait!. the other letter!...The J letter of XJ9... _Jenny" _while moving his eye brows up and down boastfully at the suggestion, " ...eh?" Tuck asked.

"Jenny?... Jenny... Yeah, that does sound nice..." Jenny agreed.

"You know.. I don't know.. Xjenny? Sounds like what your ex boyfriend would call you ...Or a _convect_.. I think" Brad replied.

"What? Pfft _Right!..._And I'm _glad_ you would know what a convict would call me...!" Jenny found herself giggling at this and soon Brad and Tuck were joined into the hearty laugh.

"Mmm?" Mrs. Wakeman came to the door and heard the exchanging of laughs and nonsensical hootenanny. "I told her _not_ to associate with those two. very long! ... And I told her..." She stopped for second when she heard XJ9. How happy she sounded. A small smile crept over Mrs. Wakeman shortly afterward. The three descended from the lab and outside, though keeping there profile low.

Brad and Tuck took there conversation out front, and took there stroll down the street, Jenny was very eager to show them around. Having an official robot by there side regarded a lot safer. Normally they kept to themselves at home practicing with video game guns. Having Jenny with them helped a lot with the camouflage.

Mrs. Wakeman proceeded to the lab and dropped off some paper work she was going to attend to. "well, an afternoon _off_" While she shut off the laboratories light, "Couldn't cause too much harm" She replied quietly and shut the door while she set off to pour herself some tea and generate some more blue prints.

* * * Just outside the Earth's atmosphere* * * *

**Many fleets of dangerous looking ships and space crafts come into view..Looking down on Earth.. Blocking off the sight of the earth from camera view... ****_government_**** fleets... **

_The End_

_Tadaa! I guess you could call this my... alternative very conservative, president bashing, totally alternative overton window intro to MLaaTR... Well? Would LOVE to hear comments... constructive criticism would LOVE to hear some criticism... or anything... if there's something you don't get... please don't hesitate to Pm me, post your question in the comments, DA me, I don't care. _


End file.
